Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal block structure for a resolver having a terminal block with plural terminals and relates to a resolver stator provided with the terminal block structure.
Description of Related Art
For example, resolvers are used as sensors for detecting rotation angle of motors mounted in electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, or the like. Such types of resolvers are generally provided with a rotor, a stator, a pair of insulators, and coils. The rotor is secured to a rotating shaft of a motor so as to able to rotate. The stator is fixed to a housing and is arranged outside the rotor. The insulators are attached so as to hold the stator from both sides in the axial direction. The coils include an exciting coil and a detecting coil and are wound around magnetic insulating portions of the insulators. When the rotor rotates, the dimension of air gap formed between the rotor and the stator is changed, and the voltage according to this change is induced by the detecting coil of the stator, whereby a detection output is generated. The detection output is a signal corresponding to a rotation angle of the rotor, whereby a rotation angle of the motor can be detected.
One of the insulators constructing the resolver is integrally formed with a terminal block that is used as a relay portion for inputting and outputting signals with respect to the outside. The terminal block includes plural long thin terminals that are arranged in parallel at a predetermined spacing. Each of the terminals is stood on the terminal block in parallel to the axial direction of the resolver and is aligned in parallel to the tangential direction of the circumferential direction of the resolver. The terminal is formed by integrally forming a winding terminal at an end of an external connecting terminal to be connected with a lead wire, and the winding terminal is thinner than the external connecting terminal and is used by winding a coil. For example, a terminal with the following shape is known (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-175349, FIG. 2). In this case, both the winding terminal and the external connecting terminal have a long thin plate shape, the winding terminal is formed with a narrower width than that of the external connecting terminal, and the center lines in the width directions thereof coincide with each other, whereby the terminal has a symmetric shape.
In the above terminal block structure for a resolver having a terminal block with plural fixed terminals, a pitch between the adjacent terminals is selected according to a pitch between the external connecting terminals. Therefore, according to the terminal shape disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-175349, since decreasing the pitch of the external connecting terminals fixed on the terminal block is limited, there may be cases in which the pitch of the winding terminals cannot be appropriately decreased. Accordingly, the width of the terminal block cannot be decreased by decreasing a space between an external connecting terminal at each end of the external connecting terminals and an end portion of the terminal block while a space between a winding terminal at each end of the winding terminals and an end portion of the terminal block is sufficiently obtained.